Dangerous Date, charmed
by Supergirlatomic5
Summary: Phoebe goes on a date with a seemingly nice guy but the more she dates him she is getting closer to him taking her powers from her, while Piper is under a spell can Paige save her?
1. Default Chapter

Paige sat in her room, wide awake, it was midnight and Piper was asleep, Phoebe however was out on her fifth date with Mike, she was okay with him, but she did worry about her sister rushing into things.

In the last fortnight he was all she ever talked about, although Piper seemed to have no concern at all.

Which when she thought about it was a little weird when it came to Piper, Piper always had something concerning like to say, like for example be careful, don't be rushing into things or I'm not sure you should be doing that, it was unusual after all Phoebe did have a weird taste in that sort of thing but she didn't like to think about it too much.

Although one thing that also made her a suspicious was that he didn't leave Phoebe home, they met at the restaurant and then left separately, she had to see what he was hiding, if anything, so,

Paige quietly jumped off her bed and walked over to her magic box, she took out three leaves, two floating candles and one spell, written on a piece of paper,

"oh magic beoned let me see the truth behind the date of Phoebe," then a bubble appeared infront of her, showing Mike talking to three other demons,

"Guys, it's going good as soon as we come to the eighth date I'll take her powers and no suspicion will occur between the sister as I put a spell on the eldest and she won't interfear, as for the other sister, she would never guess," he laughed and so did his demon friends.

So that was his plan he was planning to take Phoebe's powers, this wasn't good, not good at all.

don't worry i'll be writing more to this story soon with in the next day or so.


	2. The plan

The next morning Paige came downstairs for breakfast, Piper was there making tea. "Morning Paige,"

"Morning, Piper."

"You look tired, is anything wrong?" Asked Piper.

"Is Phoebe about anywhere?"

"No she's in bed, a late night, but anyway what's wrong with you?"

"Well Mike, that guy she's dating he seems weird so I got a transecret bubble to see what he is hiding and on the eighth date with Phoebe he is going to take her powers."

"Don't you dare?" Shout Piper.

"What?"

"How dare you, this is the first and best guy Phoebe has met in months and now you're trying to split them up!"

"No Piper I'm serious, what is wrong with you?"

"Get out of here now, now!" She shouted. Paige quickly ran out of the house, scared at what was happening. Paige ran over to Chris' place hoping for some help.

"Chris something really bad is going on she wasn't Piper and she is definitely under something, she was nearly violent."

"It's definitely a spell, we need Leo,"

"Leo," shouted Paige, he appeared in front of them.

"Hi, what's up?" He asked.

"Well Phoebe went on the fifth date with a guy last night and once the eighth date comes he is going to take her powers so Piper is under a spell by him that she doesn't want me around anymore since she threatened to kill me that's a little bit of a problem."

"Well who is this guy?" Asked Leo.

"Mike Walters, she really likes him, and I would guess that Phoebe's reaction would be the same as mine, life threatening," replied Paige.

"Well, first we have to check this guy out, see what is really up with him," continued Chris.

"Fine then I'll find him, look him up, thing's like that while Paige why don't you work on getting to Phoebe and Chris, you see if you can drag up another transecret bubble to see what else he is hiding," ordered Leo.


	3. searching

Paige headed round to their house, she peeked through the windows and then at her watch, it was ten in the morning, time for Piper to go to work but Phoebe always took Thursdays' off, bingo she was able to get in.

Phoebe opened the front door and tiptoed into the kitchen were Phoebe was having breakfast.

"Hi Phoebe,"

"Hi Paige, aren't you supposed to be at work now?"

"Yes but I've… got a day off so how is it going with Mike?"

"Wonderful, we're going on a date tonight."

"Oh… right, well Phoebe there is something you need to know about Mike."

Chris was in his room, he took out the same ingreadiants and chanted the same spell as Paige did to get a transecret bubble, and it worked. Chris was gazing into it watching Mike talk to his friends.

"By Sunday I'll have the witches powers and she'll be only a mere mortal."

"You better," said another, "or else master will have your life, although I must say that your going about it in a very sneaky way."

"How else are you to get powers from a witch like her, she's powerful and it is dangerous," replied Mike.

Back with Phoebe and Paige.

"You witch!" Screamed Phoebe, Phoebe was throwing fire balls at her sister as Paige hid behind the sofa, terrified, this was defiantly not Phoebe, that's it, Phoebe was under a spell too.


	4. no luck,

Paige was behind the sofa as Phoebe was smashing things in the house searching for Paige, then Leo burst in.

"Paige," he called. Phoebe turned to him and went to throw a ball of fire at him; he waved his hand up against her and froze her. Then Paige stood up from behind the sofa.

"Leo, thank God you arrived, she was about to blow me to pieces."

"I noticed, though are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry, anyway, have you got anything on this guy?"

"Yes, I have found his layer, or huge cave, out by South shore,"

"I didn't know there was a cave out by South shore," said Paige.

"He hides it well; anyway you can't go there,"

"Why?"

"It has a witch barrier up meaning if you go anywhere near that side of the shore you'll be blown to pieces."

Paige sighed, "Well how are we going to save Phoebe from getting her powers taken from her on Sunday night?"

"I don't know, we have plenty of time yet, but Chris and I will go and check it out later on so if you just stay a Chris' place, research and stay away from Phoebe and Piper."

"Fine, let's go before she unfreezes."

Her and Leo walked back to Chris' place, then over the few days they had Phoebe was still looking things up while Leo and Chris were still searching by Sunday they found nothing, nothing to save Phoebe and nothing to stop Mike.

"We've got nothing," said Paige to Chris and Leo.

"I know, Phoebe's going to get her powers taking off her if we don't hurry," replied Chris.

"It's drawing close, too close and we've got nothing."


	5. Curse lifted

Paige scanned the books along with Leo and Chris. 

"Have you got anything?" asked Chris.

"No, nothing, this useless," she paused, "Here, here, here it is, I've got the perfect spell, a demasking spell, if we use this to take the curse off then we can use the power of three to kill him and his buds," said Paige.

Chris and Leo snapped the book off her to look at it, "yes, that's it," replied Leo.

"Let's go, oh wait they would be on their date by now but were?" Asked Chris. The three of them stopped.

"Well he always ends up taking her to Louval, that's that restaurant up on Dean street, if we try there," said Paige. They then ran to the car and headed to the restaurant.

Over at the restaurant Phoebe walked in and was directed to private room for only the two of them, it a curtain covering the place were a door should be and two of Mikes' demon friends were standing guard outside of it.

"Oh, Mike this is wonderful," said Phoebe.

"Oh, I just wanted to treat you, as a surprise."

"Thank-you, but why are there guards at the door?"

"They're not guards, they're there for…waiters, they are waiters, in case we call for anything."

"Cool, Mike you private waiters too, that's so sweet." he took her hand and but a Ruby in his so that it touched both of them.

Back in the car Leo was driving. "How would he take her powers though?" Asked Chris.

"Well, what he would need to do would be a declaration of transferral spell," said Paige, "he would need a Ruby and three background people to chant the spell as he transferred it, something like that, then he would slam the ruby into her hand and his and as they chanted her powers would then release, which is why we need to hurry, Leo come on!

In the restaurant Mikes' two friends came in along with Piper into the room, he slammed the ruby into Phoebe's hand and they chanted, she tried to let go but couldn't she was too far in his grip.

Paige, Leo and Chris pulled up outside the restaurant, they quickly jumped out of the car and rushed into the restaurant.

Piper and the two men were chanting just as Paige, Chris and Leo stormed in, Paige started to work her magic.

"Disengage, release this dark magic worked upon the innocent turn them back to their former selves!" Screamed Paige.

Suddenly Mikes' and Phoebes' hands separated and the ruby instantly smashed into pieces, then Phoebe stood up and Piper fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Asked Piper.

"Listen you guys, I have no time to explain but we need to kill all of these demons, quickly," said Paige.

Piper and Phoebe got to their feet side by side.

"You stupid witches," said Mike, "you ruined my plan!"

Then all at the same time the three sister lifted their hands and banished all of the demons in the room.

The next day Piper was away and it was just Paige and Phoebe in the house, Phoebe was in her room when Paige came in.

"Hi Phoebe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just feel so weird, I mean my mind was taken over, violated and by the way I am really sorry about nearly killing you."

"Don't worry, but I am sorry, about everything, Phoebe I'm just glad that I've got you back, I've got you here and your alive, because he was going to take your powers. Oh and anyway don't worry about nearly killing me Piper did too."

Phoebe laughed and hugged her sister.


End file.
